What if? Rena Reina!
by UmiNight Angel Neko
Summary: What if Satomi stayed with Reborn? What if had lived instead of died? What if Tsuna and Reina weren't best friends but long distant buddies? And what if Reina found her old friends from the beginning, all of this and more in the What if...? Rena Reina! OcxTsuna OcxCannons


**Here it is a what If story for our Reina, how will it go, how will things change, and how will the story of the two once best friends be if Reina has a Papa to be loved and look up too. Please enjoy and review! Oh and… if any of you can… Can you make a colored picture for this story? I want this story to have its own pic you know.**

**Prologue**

"I'm…." I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." Saying those words to him… had been so hard. All I've wanted to do since I discovered I was pregnant. I was going to run… run and not tell him… I felt so scared and alone… I couldn't help but tell him. Keeping it hidden wouldn't do me or the baby any good. I had to accept it…. Just as I accepted myself as Sol Satomi, I had to accept that I couldn't hide and run away now. So… here we sat in his apartment's living room, me in normal civilian clothes, a dress instead of my usual dress suit, him in his usual suite. We sat in a silence I brought when telling him the truth about why I came, after avoiding him for almost a month and I returned only because I felt it was right to tell him. I… I just couldn't keep running away I suppose.

"Satomi." I flinched back at both his touch and words; I wanted nothing more than to hide. Why was I… why was I being such a coward? But as I looked up at his dark eyes that clashed so much with my bright amber orbs tears of hope filled my eyes. It was rare to see his eyes hold anything, he even took off his fedora… and right now, I can see just how much love he held. He rarely openly showed it to me even as lovers, he liked keeping our relationship as hidden as possible. He never wanted any of our enemies to figure out our relationship. I was to be his ward… his partner in crime that's how our relationship should have stayed how it should have always been, yet we broke that line. We blurred the lines of guardian and guarded, of partners and became… I throw myself in his arms, we were lovers. We chose to hand the other our hearts and merge our souls as one… I chose to follow in my elder sisters footsteps…. To be with a human, and now I was going to give life to a living being…. A child born of love and sinners. "Idiota, your still an as immature and childish as the day we met." He chuckled holding me close as I cried. I knew here in his arms I was safe, all I needed was his love, all I was his love, because that was all our baby would ever need and ever have to feel. I wanted my child to enjoy life, with her Mama and Papa.

* * *

It hurt so much; I wanted to cry so much cause of the pain. But I didn't I wouldn't, I would cry when she was in arms. I wouldn't cry cause of pain, I'd cry from joy. Then, it happened, the sharp wails of an infant cry hit my ears and I open my amber orange eyes, a small light tan baby with a tuff of black hair with cute little side burns and the same amber orange eyes as me was looking right at me, I smiled in pure joy as I tried to use all my energy to tend to my new baby. Her tiny body, the body of an infant, being given to me made me open my hospital gown to give her, her first meal. I hummed lightly with joy at her small form, "I knew we'd make it, my little Reina Rena Sol. My sunshine, my hope," I hummed as I filled her with my love. I was finally a mother; I am… a mother to a beautiful baby girl. I was married not to long after I told my love of our baby and I was now a happy wife and mother. I felt like my life was truly perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Satomi!" The door to my room was slammed open but I only laughed as I looked over at my worried husband, I gave birth too early but Rei-chan was just fine. I must have scared him so much, that's a first. "Satomi… You're both…"

"She's just as impatient as you; she wanted to be born as early as possible and somehow was ready to be brought out now." I giggled as he slowly walked in, Timoteo walking in with Coyote and a very annoyed Xanxus-kun. "Nono-Ojii-san, Coyote-Ojii-san, Xanxus-kun did you all come to see me." I grinned as my Rei-chan stirred in my arms fussing. "Oh, please excuse me." I had to remove her from my breast and try to readjust us both when my love came to my aid.

"Let me take her." I only nodded as I let him hold her; I couldn't but laugh when I noticed her smiling brightly as she tugged on his side burns as I fixed my hospital gown.

"She really likes your side burns it seems." I chuckled looking past him to see Xanxus pulling further back from his father and Coyote so I started to jester him over. "Come Xanxus-kun, don't you want to meet your Onee-chans principessa?" I smiled, I knew my Xanxus-kun very well I'd help take care of him ever since he was brought to into the Family, and he knew that he couldn't misbehave with me. So he only blushed like the cute eleven years old he was and stiffly walked over. "Come on now!" I somehow found the strength to get off my bed and pull him closer to my bed side before taking Rei-chan out of my loves arms to place her in a frozen Xanxus-kuns arm. "Hold her like this and there." Rei-chan was giggling happily in his arms as I notice him stare in shock at my new born baby's smiling face. "She likes you." I hummed as Timoteo came over to smile down at my precious treasure too.

"She's quiet the ball of sunshine. I can just feel the happiness rolling off her, a true origin user just like her mother. Coyote, come look at her." Coyote who had station himself by the door as security only sighed before walking over as well.

"Hmph, she's going to make the whole Family putty in her hands, I can already tell." He smirked as my love and me only smiled at one another. This had to be one of the most happiest days of our lives.

**And as years went by Rei-chan proved to be everything I could have ever wanted in a daughter.**

"_Mama! Papa! Lookie, lookie!" I came out from the Vongola Manor with my love to see a three year old Rei-chan and fourteen year old Xanxus out in the court yard. She had a gun in her hand! "Rei-chan put that!"_

_**BANG!**_

"_I did it! I did it!" A bull's eye, she'd gotten nothing but bull's eyes no matter how far back she got from the target. "Nii-chi taught me mama! Nii-chi taught me." I was shocked to see how close Xanxus had gotten to Rei-chan, he'd started to grow more rebellious and violent since he turned thirteen I'd started to worry about the path he was walking. But like these… When he kept Rei-chan close and treated her with his rare kindness I felt I could relax. I thought I could relax because he still treated her the same even when he started to mistreat everyone else. I thought I could relax until._

_**BANG!**_

"_Gah!" The men fell as I ran passed them into the small tent away from all the battle of the coupe happening nearby in the manor._

"_Reina!" I stopped in place as I found my five year old daughter fast asleep with Xanxus old jacket wrapped around her as she hugged a lion plushy she'd had since she was two in her arms. _

"_Hmm, you were really worried for nothing."_

"_Lussaria!" I pointed my gun at Xanxus's sun user but the man was only smiling at me like it was nothing, "Although, I'm not as pissed knowing that Rei-chan was safe this whole time. Why was she relocated her with such care."_

"_Hmm, bossu's always had a soft spot for principessa-sama. So he made sure she was taken out the manor before we attacked, of course it may also be because she's your daughter." I frowned knowing what he implied. I knew when Xanxus was much younger he used to treasure me deeply as we had similar backgrounds. Both out of poverty and into a powerful family with just a touch from Timoteo's hand, we'd been close once, back when he was more innocent and kind… I even suspected that he may have had a child's crush at times with the way he'd get whenever my husband would be near me and now… Reina who was marked to be… I looked back at my baby girl to see her staring up at me in shock, around her neck the stolen necklace of Vongola Primo's wife._

"_He… made sure… she was safe and… gave her the locket." I muttered out in shock as Rei-chan eyes teared up suddenly._

"_Nii-chi… Nii-chi… was punished by Ojii-san for being a bad boy." She cried making me gasp, closing my eyes they shot back open in shock at what I saw. Xanxus's men retreating and Xanxus's flame… no Xanxus himself… encased in Sky Ice… We won… and Xanxus was now… "Mama!" She was crying… She felt all the anger and pain that this fighting brought, she felt it like I did… the true curse of a origin user… having to feel other flames pain when a connection is built. I only held her close knowing she had to get through it on her own… I couldn't save her from this pain._

**(**_**Reina's pov**_**)**

I was reborn. I was given a second chance of life. I was given a father who was kind, yet sadistic, he taught me all he could on how to be a top hitman he raised me to be strong and smart. My mother who I was given was beautiful and fierce, she taught to be graceful and kind, the way's of a hit-woman. I was raised in the Vongola Manor in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn; I was raised alongside a kind Xanxus who was mean and strict to his companions but treated me kindly and only scolded or ever got angry with me when I defied him or refused to learn his methods of being a hitman… but he was fun, I loved him very much as big brother and kept the necklace he stole from my grandfather figure Timoteo and even though he tried to get it back.

"_No! It's mine!" I yelled as the whole Family sat in the meeting room trying to get me to return the necklace. "Nii-chi gave it to me! He got hurt but I didn't he said that it's mine cause of that. I won't let give it back." I yelled._

"_Reina!" My papa was scary for once… I knew he was mad but…_

"_No!" I only glared back I never noticed that the necklace glowed brightly in my hands because I was crying. "I… I want to be the origin guardian!" A flame that shouldn't exist…. One I never knew o until the day Xanxus-nii gave me the necklace the night of the coupe. "I'm… I'm going to be a number one Hitman like mama and papa!" I wanted a normal…. And this was normal… Normal was how you made it. I wanted in this life to make my mama and papa proud… I wanted to be proud myself… I had people I loved so I wanted, nothing more than to be able to protect my family… and…_

"_EH?! Guardian of Origin!" Lily… No, my friend Sonia happily exclaimed as we all sat in the garden of the manor… we were six now and I'd found out years ago that all my friends had been reborn here… Piper… no, Anemone…. Snow… I mean Kagura… Raven, now Koiyumi… even Luna, now known as Momoko… the only one missing had to be little Jackie… but I knew we'd meet her some day. For now, we were all children of future Arcobaleno's, well minus Kagura who was the youngest daughter of the Bertesca Famiglia… they weren't enemies with Vongola it seemed and she had been being trained by Squalo in the art of the sword for some time. Sonia was an apprentice to Shamal, while Anemone trained under her mama Viper in the arts of illusions, Koiyumi… she just keeps running away from her papa Skull and learning things from multiply teachers… Momoko is apparently Fon's child so she's learning many fighting styles that are hand to hand._

"_Hime-chan's finally been announced as the second generation Origin guardian." Kagura hummed her long white, almost blue-ish in tint, hair pulled back in pigtails._

"_Lucky! Your already at a level far above us as hitman!" Momoko whined as she cuddled an impassive Koiyumi._

"_She is Reborn-sama's daughter." She blankly stated as Anemone only giggled at our antics._

"_That may be, but Rei-chan has so much skill and talent it's hard to ignore."_

_My friends were here with me… Life was great just the way it was really…. So… why…_

"_HA!" I knocked two other eight year olds out as I glared at the leader, I was no longer six. But seven and visiting Namimori Japan with my Mama… so she could visit my uncle and her old friend. "Jerks like you picking on others for being different. I hate them, and if you don't want to end up like your friends you'd better run now!" I yelled all three of the boy's scrambling off crying out for their mama's._

"_Te…Tenshi…"_

"_Huh?" I turned back to the boy I had saved… I hadn't real cared who he was when saving him but now. "You…" I was staring at a slightly beat up Sawada Tsunayoshi stared up at me in shock, a light blush on his face. I decided to smile warmly as I held out my hand… to my future boss. "Are you alright Tuna?" It was a chanced meeting… one that changed the way things would go in this world… all cause of this one chance meeting._

**(**_**Tsuna's pov**_**)**

"Tsu-kun! It's time to wake up! You'll be late for school if you don't hurry!" My eyes snapped open… That… that dream again… of that day…

I slowly sat up in bed blushing.

That day, was the day I met her. _"I'm Rena Reina, Nice to meet you."_ My first friend, _"Well if you don't have any friends I'll be yours!"_ my… _"Let's meet again someday, Tuna!" my… "Let's keep in touch!"_

"Tsu-kun? Hurry up or I won't take you after school to pick up Sato-chan and Rei-chan!"

"Heii! I'm coming!" I shot out of bed to quickly get dressed…

My crush of five years… was finally coming back to visit me…

I ran passed the only picture I had of her and her friends from Italy.

She was coming to be my neighbor for now on. "Tsu-kun!"

"I coming, I'm coming, I'm GAH!"

"Ara? Did you fall down the stairs again?"

**(**_**Normal pov**_**)**

"Rei-chan?" Satomi blinked staring over at her 12 year old daughter as they stood in line to board their plane. "Is something wrong?"

"Unn." The long haired teen shook her head, "I'm just excited to be seeing Papa and Tuna after all this time. You think he'll let me tutor Tuna too?" The preteen asked smirking in a wicked manor, "I know a few way's that will motivate him."

"Oh, my if you used those manners on that poor boy I think your father would kill him on the spot." Chuckled Satomi.

"Maybe," Reina laughed looking out the airport window at the sky, "…But you know, I think papa might like this one as a student." She held her locket closer, 'I know I will… Let our school day's begin… Sawada Tsunayoshi, let us turn your world upside down.'


End file.
